All Kinds of Second Chances
by R. Neve
Summary: (Sequel to Different kind of story) Picks up after we left off. Ana and Christian meet again, at a gala hosted by her parents for their anniversary. Will Ana forgive Christian? Will things be like before? Will secrets come out? Will they survive? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,**

 **Welcome to the sequel to A Different Kind Of Story, All Kinds of Second Chances. There will be scenes that will be M rated, maybe, but that might only happen once or twice, which is why I didn't rate it M. Maybe I will, but I don't see it happening.**

 **A lot of secrets will come up in this story, Ana will be able to touch Christian and we will find out who opened the door to Christians playroom. So, hope you will read on.**

* * *

 **APOV**

Two weeks. Two freaking weeks, I haven't seen him. I miss him, a lot. I admit that I do. I know Cam does still see him, hell, he practically lives with him, so I know he is just as devastated as me. I love my brother for not chosing between us, he knew I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I made him chose, so I'm happy he didn't.

Mom and Dad celevrate their 25th anniversary today and we are planning it big. There will be a gala with everything, it was a welcome distraction, because when I wasn't thinking of him, which was a lot, I was helping my mother plan the gala. He is going to be there. I know he is, Cam told me and I really want to see him again, tell him I love him, I could tell you I don't but that would be a lie, and everyone would know, if I didn't love him anymore I wouldn't have lost weigth, I wouldn't cry myself to sleep. But after two weeks, I am finally going to see him again.

I am ready five minutes before the first guest should be here. I am wearing a dark low cut gown with black Louboutins, and my hair is in an amazing updo that Freya created. I'm telling you, she can do wonders with someone's hair. I am admiring myself when I am joined by Kate, who came back a week ago.

"Looking good, Steele, are you okay ?" She asks me.

I put a hand on her shoulder, "I am fine." I say. "Don't worry about me, shouldn't you go to your date ? I'll come in a bit."

"Okay, but if I don't see you downstairs in fifteen, I will either send Ethan or Elliot up and get you. Understand ?"

"Yes, I do, now go."

She smiles at me and leaves me to look at myself. I am looking at myself for ten minutes, wondering what is missing, because I know something is.

"Something is missing to your outfit." I hear Cam say. I look at him through my mirror and smile.

"Yes, it does miss something, doesn't it ?"

"Yeah." He says. He stands behind me and puts my necklace around my neck. It has my family stone in it. I am wearing my birthstone on a ring on my finger. I put my fingers on my necklace before turning around and hugging him. "Thank you, Cam, for everything."

"If Christian talks to you, you..."

"I'll listen, I promise. I want to talk to him, Cam, don't worry."

"I know you want to, but let him explain." He offers me his arm. "Ready ?"

"As I'll ever be." I take his arm and let him lead me.

We go inside the tent in the garden and are immediately meeted by our mother. She looks at me and gasps before putting a hand to her mouth. Dad soon joins us and joins in with Mom.

"You gonna say something ?"

"Ana, you look... Amazing. Absolutely lovely."

"Thank you, father, so do you."

"I am going to Mary and the Grey's. Are you coming ?"

"I'll be there in a bit."

Before going to my brother I went to say hello to some people I know and who surprise me by being here. I first go to Jase, who I haven't seen since Graduation and Tess, who I haven't seen since before the finals. It has been long and they both look lovely and totally in love. My next stop to say hi, is Niko and Stela, who are freshly engaged. I haven't seen him in a very long while and I'm positive I haven't seen them ever so in love. But the person I was the most surprised to see was Dean, a friend from High School, I haven't seen since then. I miss the guy at times. We are more alike than you would think. We Always had each others backs. Always. We never backed down. Ever. For nothing. It didn't matter what. I never backed down for a fight. I know how to stick up for myself, I never backed down because I saw blood, and trust me that happened every once in a while. People often thought we were more but the opposite is true, we never felt that way, we Always coupled the other to another. We started talking and before I knew it, we had been talking for 2 hours, I know Christian was watching me because I felt him. I looked around and saw him with a woman, touching him. I needed fresh air, so I went to the balcony by the library. I was sipping my drink when I found myself in the presence of another person.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, here's a CPOV, enjoy and feel free to leave a review !**

 **CPOV**

I have been a mess the last two weeks. These weeks have been hell. I went to the office just a few hours a day and I didn't do a lot. I don't look the way I used to but Ana is worse, she hardly eats, I hear, she hardly comes out, she cries herself to sleep. I heard all of that from Cam, her brother, who basically lives with me, I owe him a lot.

After two weeks I wil finally see her again, and I can't wait. I want to talk to her, hold her, tell her I love her, tell her I don't want to live without her and I never thought of her in the same way as I thought about my subs. I just want her with me, and I'll stop at nothing.

I am very happy for Esmé and Ray, who celebrate their anniversary today. 25 years. Not nothing. I wish I can do that once. With Ana. I still have no idea who opened the door, Cam came to me to see if there was anything he could do and now he has been here for two weeks, holding me together. If it wasn't for him, I would have lost it already.

"Christian ! Get your ass ready, we need to get over there in half an hour !" I don't move and he knows it, because he yells, "Now !" God, that guy can be a pain in the ass, sometimes.

Twenty minutes later, I am ready and on my way there.

We are greeted by my family before we enter and go to the huge tent that is set up. I know Ana isn't there yet, because I see her, through her window, not ready yet. Her hair, make up and jewelry is, but not her dress, because she is still in a sweater and jeans. The sweater looks baggy on her, so I know she lost some weight, because I know the sweater and it used to fit her perfectly. I feel a hand on my shoulder and see it's Cam.

"See ? She has been suffering too."

I look up again and see the curtains are drawn. I can't see her anymore, I'll have to wait until she comes to the tent.

My family and I go to the tent while Kate goes to talk to Ana, she doesn't come back much later. "She's a mess, she's pretending to be strong, but I know she's broken."

"No, you can never break my sister, bent her, maybe, but never break." He points at a guy. "Ask him, he's known her forever, through her worse days, and her best, the dude knows things about her even I don't know. But if there is one thing I know, you can never break her." He stands up from his chair. "Wait here, I'll come back."

And with that he leaves, not fifteen minutes later he returns, with Ana at his arm. She looks absolutely breathtaking. She is wearing a sexy, low cut gown that would look slutty if not worn by the right people, but Ana makes it look, sexy, yet elegant.

She smiles, but I can see, it's a fake one. I focus on her saying hello to several people before going to the guy Cam pointed at, earlier. I see Cam with my family and Mary, a lovely girl, she has been there for me too, and she honestly cares. I smile at her and she smiles back at me before walking over after giving Cam a kiss on his cheek. She smiles again and sits next to me.

"Hey, you okay ?"

"No, but I'll pretend for the night, she deserves that, her parents do, too."

She smiles at me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Will you be okay ? After you talk to her ?"

"How do you know I'm going to talk to her ?"

"Because if you don't do it willingly, him over there, will force you. And I am pretty sure that if you don't go to her, she will make you talk to her, if there is one thing I know about her is that patience, isn't one of her qualities."

I laugh and nod. "You're right."

"You weren't genuine."

"About what ?"

"That laugh. It wasn't, you found it funny, but you can't laugh. You're empty, aren't you ?"

"Yes, how... what ?"

"Do you know how I met Ana ?"

"I know she was your social worker."

"That she was, but before that, she was friends with my brother, she found out through him what happened with me, she found out what my mother did with me."

"Would you tell me what she did ?"

"She sold me, to men, when I was 14. It had been going on for 2 to 3 years before she found out, my brother was in on it, do you see him, with who she is talking ?"

I nod.

"Yes, that was her friend, when she found out her best friend, my brother, found the man who my mother sold me to, she knew no mercy, listen to me, I make it sound she beheaded him. She and him, the guy with her now, Dean, beat the crap out of him. My mother looks at me as a child of the Devil. Do you believe it ? She sold me and I am a Child of the Devil, can you believe it ? I was raped, I begged her not to, I begged them not to do it, and yet they did, my brother raped me, to take my virginity, and he thought he was a saint, so did mother, and for a while Ana, she is so sorry for that, she still apologizes every day, you know, I get it, though, I was out of control, I couldn't be bared to touched, definetly by boys, so every time I was touched, even by accident, I would go mad, I wouldn't back down from a fight, I was already hurt, I was hurt, in the worst possible way, what would some bruises be, but then, my brother brought new bruises to me, by whips, he would whip me because I got in fight, he made me believe that what he did to me, was what you would do, but I looked it up, it wasn't consensual, so it was abuse."

"You know what I did, and even after what has happened to you, you still stand by me, why ?"

"Leila Williams ? She is your type, isn't she ? She used to be yours, didn't she ?"

"Yes, why ?"

"A few years ago, I think, three, she was spoiled, she was happy, she didn't have any bruises, but I know the lifestyle she was involved in, she was only that happy when she was with a dominant. Cam told me you used to spoil them, you used to give them the safest cars, new clothes, everything they want, that was exactly what she had. I put it together when Cam told me that, she was happy, you never did anything to them, you did not scar them. Christian, you may think you are, but trust me, you are far from anything my brother was. You want to know something ? Ana over there, never give her a whip, you should ask my brother what she did with it."

I smile. My girl, whipped because she thought it was good. "What did she do ?"

"She caught him whipping me in the middle of the living room when those two came in. Dean immediately held my brother, because he has been through a lot himself, and Ana picked me up and told me not to look, she took the whip and whipped him, hard, and she kept repeating, "How does this feel, huh ?" It was quite a funny sight, seeing the guy who used to be all though, on the ground, crying like a little girl."

I shake my head.

"Like I said, never give her a whip."

I nod. "I'll think of it."

By now, she has been talking to the guy for nearly two hours, and although she laughs often, it sounds empty, just like I felt. I wanted to go to her, when someone touches my arm. I turn around and see Elena.

"Christian, honey, how nice to see you here."

"Elena."

She starts to speak and I feel her touch me, but in the right places, the places where it doesn't hurt. I am not listening because I see Ana leave, without the boy, so I get rid of Elena pretty quickly by just walking away and going to Cam to ask where she would go. I go to the place he says and sure enough, there is the beauty that is Anastasia Steele.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi,**

 **hope you like the start of the new story. Enjoy the next chapter, feel free to review/follow/favorite, if you have any questions, you can always ask them.**

* * *

 **APOV**

I don't look around to know who it is. "Hey, what are you doing here ?"

He comes over to me and leans on the bars of the balcony just like I do. "I was looking for you."

"You found me."

"Why are you so cold ?"

"Because you lied to me, no worse, you kept things from me. Was it ever true ? Did you ever love me ?"

"Yes, of course I did ! Why would you doubt that ?"

"Then, why did you feel like you couldn't tell me the truth ?"

"Because I was afraid that if I did, I might lose you, which I did, didn't I ?"

I stay quiet.

"I'll take that as a que to leave."

He turns around and starts to go to the door, I groan in frustration, I walk, run even, to the door and stand in front of it.

"No, you haven't, you'll never lose me, I just want the truth, is that too much ?"

He shakes his head. "No, you deserve that, and so much more." I smile and nod to the couch in the library. He takes my hand and I follow him to it. We sit down next to each other. I put my head on his shoulder and listen to his story. "When I was 15, I was having problems, fighting problems, I had been expelled from schools and things like that, and than the summer came and a friend of my mothers said that maybe I needed to keep my hands busy, she said that she could use some help for the garden as they were renovating and stuff, so my mom send me there, and I worked there, after a week, I think, she came to me and asked me something and I responded like a teenager would, sarcastic, she didn't like that, so she slapped me and then kissed me, I was so turned on. You have to know, I was a fifteen year old boy, I had raging hormones, she said that if I wanted more that I'd have to come again the next day and she'd show me things, so I did and that's when she introduced me to BDSM, it started then and ended when I was 21, I became a Dominant myself, and stopped when I met you."

Something didn't add up. "Why ? Why stop when you meet me ?"

"Because you don't have what it takes to be a submissive, you're outspoken, indipendent, you are not afraid to get your hands dirty, so I've heard..."

"Mary told you about Michael, huh ?"

"I think you're talking about her brother, so yeah."

"Ah, yes, well, he really shouldn't have whipped her, and he should have stopped when Dean and I came in, he knew I wasn't afraid of a fight, he knew I wouldn't back down."

"I am happy you didn't. That's everyhing there is to know, really, do you have any questions ?"

"Yes, why did you never report her ?"

"What ?"

"Look, I know you think she helped you, which in a way, she may have done, but you do know that what she did was pedophilie, right ? I mean, I know you look at her, and think of her as a friend, and let her touch you..."

"Whoa, back up, what ? Touch me ?"

"She touched you, I saw it, in the tent. She did."

"How did you know that was her ?"

"How could I not ? I just put two and two together. But can I go on ?" He nods. "So, you may think of her as a friend but what if she has done that to other boys, maybe those younger than you ?"

"What ? She told me she doesn't do that."

"That's Elena Licoln, right ?"

"Yeah..."

"And she says Love is for fools, right ?"

"Yeah, is there a point, Ana ?"

"You were not the only boy she did that with. Trust me, I know."

"What ? How ?"

"When I worked as a Social Worker, I didn't only work with raped people, but also with people who have endured a lot of pain, and in a lot of cases the same sentence came back..."

"Love is for Fools."

"Indeed, I know that may not prove anything, but I actually got a name out of a few guys. Her name, she did the same with them as with you."

"You are serious ?"

"Yes, I would never lie about it, but you still haven't told me, why not, why not report her, because, altough, you may let her touch you, you did seem a bit annoyed, like you know something is off, why never report her ?"

"You're right, lately, she seems secretive of her subs, maybe, now you told me, somehow I knew that I wasn't the only one... but, for the touching, I want you to know that, when she touches me, I hate it, but when you touched me, by accident, or in your sleep, I loved it, I wanted you to touch me, but how could I say it, without sounding creepy... "O hey, I want you to touch me..."

I laugh and shake my head. "No, that doesn't sound too great, indeed. But, won't it hurt ? I mean, I have known people with a fear to be touched, like you and they always say it hurts, I am guessing, it's the same with you, so are you sure ?"

"Yes." He takes my hand and puts it on his chest and takes his hand away. He flinches, so I try to take my hand away but he holds it there. "No, do it, it doesn't hurt, it's different."

"Good different ?"

"Perfect different." He smiles and kisses me. I moan in his mouth. We keep kissing until there is a knock on the door. We pull away and smile. "God, I've missed that."

"I've missed you." I say, still with my hand on his cheek.

"I love you."

I smile and kiss him. "I love you too." He smiles back and takes my hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi,**

 **Thank you for every review/follow/favorite. I hope you enjoy this story. Let me know what you think of it, I Always love to read reviews.**

 **There is a scene rated M for lemons. (I'll mark it, so if you want to skip it, you know where to end and start reading again)**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **CPOV**

I was laying down on a meadow with Ana, which she led me to, when she sits up. "Christian ?"

I sit up and rub her back. "What ?"

"You don't want to do stuff like that with me, right ?" she asks me.

I am confused. "What stuff ?"

"The kind of stuff you did with them ?"

That kind of stuff. I shake my head. "No, I don't. If you want to do some things, I would do it, but not without you asking it, just so you know, it's gone."

She looks confused. "What is ?"

"The playroom."

"How late is it ?" She asks out of the blue.

I look on my Phone. "Ten, why ?"

"Let's go."

"Where ?" I ask.

She shrugs. "Doesn't matter. As long as I'm with you, I'll be fine."

I smile. We get up and go back to the house, where we walk past to get to the cars, we walk straight to mine and get in to drive away as fast as possible.

 **(Lemon)**

After a few miles she says to pull over, so I do exactly that. I ask her what's wrong but she caughts me completely off guard when she kisses me, forcefully. She gets out of her seat and on my lap. We continue to kiss before she opens my zipper. She pulls down my pants and briefs enough to let my erection spring free and sinks down on me, first I enjoy the feeling of her around me but after a while, I need her to go faster.

"Faster, Baby, faster."

And just like that, she goes faster. It doesn't take long before we start to build up, I feel Ana clench around my cock, right before she cums all over me, me following her only a few seconds later. She stops but I'm still in her, I smile and kiss her hair.

 **(Story continues)**

"I've missed you too, baby."

She looks at me and kisses me. "I've missed you so much, I love you."

"I love you too." I kiss her again and she smiles against my lips. "We need to go." She gets off me and back into her seat. She puts her hand on my thigh as I ride again. I think she did it unconciously, because she doesn't seem to notice that she did anything. I smile at her as I pull up in the parcing of Escala. I look at her to see her watching me. I smile at her and kiss her.

"Are you okay ?"

She smiles back at me. "I'm more than okay, right now, here in your arms, I'm perfect."

"I know, it feels perfect to me, too. I don't ever want to let you go."

"I don't want to go." She answers truthfully, I can tell she's speaking the truth because she sucks at lying.

"Come on." I get out of the car, walk over to her side and open her door. I take her hand and lead her to the elevator. We go to my apartment where we walk to my room.

"Some of my clothes are still here, right ?" She asks me.

"Yeah, in the closet." She walks in and comes out again, empty handed.

"Did you buy those clothes ?"

"The new ones ?" She nods at me. "Yeah, for when you stay here, you shouldn't always carry a bag, there would be clothes for you."

"Thank you, you didn't need to do that." She smiles at me and kisses me and dissapears again. I follow her, walk to my side of the closet, pick out some bottoms and change, walking to her, seeing her look at all the clothes, I give her a silk pajama and watch her go to the bathroom while I go to my bed and lay down.

"You know, you could've just changed there, I have seen a lot more of you than that."

She comes out naked. "Like this ?"

"Oh yeah, baby, forget about clothes, you can be around me, like that all the time."

She walks over to me and drop down, half on me, half off me. "I don't think your staff will appreciate that, you less, I think."

"Damn right, you're mine, Ana, don't forget that." I roll her over so I'm over her, she puts a hand on my cheek and looks lovingly at me.

"Only yours." I kiss her and make love to her again until we're both exhausted and fall asleep in each others arms.

I wake up to a sight I never thought I'd see again. I smile as I see her sleep. Eyes closed, peacefully, lips partly parted. "You're staring." She says.

"I'm watching you."

"It's creepy."

"It's romantic." She opens her eyes and smiles at me.

"Good morning, Handsome."

"Good morning, Beautiful. Breakfast ?"

"Yes. Come on." She gets out of bed and puts on my shirt from last night and a pair of shorts. I smile at the sight. I don't want her leaving again. I know a way to make that happen, but I'm not going to ask yet, I'm going to wait until I know she's ready. We walk to the kitchen and Ana goes to the fridge. She prepares breakfast for both of us and eats with me, she eats decently so I don't get how she lost weight.

"Ask it." She says.

"You know me too well." I say. "How come, you lost weight ?"

"I don't know, I ate, I did, I just, I think it was because I was thinking of you and was worrying and stressing... I think those combined made me lose weight. I wouldn't be the first to do so."

"No, you're right, you wouldn't be."

She looks at the clock. "I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to leave."

"But I have to, I am meeting up with Kate. Can I stay over tonight ?"

"Of course, anytime you want."

I get a smile from her and she walks back to the room when Gail comes out. "How much did you hear ?"

"Only the last part, Mr. Grey."

"I told you, it's Christian. Why are you looking like that ?"

"Ask her to move in, already, you're going to do it anyway, why not now ?"

"Is she ready ?"

"More than ready, but I would look for another place, not this place, it may be big but it isn't something of the both of you, you can keep the place, but look for another one, too, for the both of you, where you can build a future."

"I will do that, Gail. I will. Thanks." I get up and walk to the room where Ana is, looking breath taking as ever. She was wearing white ripped jeans, a denim shirt and black boots. It looked absolutely amazing on her. I walk up to her and put my arms around her. I kiss her neck and whisper in her hair "I love you." I kiss her spot under her ear again. She turns in my arms so she's facing me.

"I love you, too." She kisses my cheek. "I got to go, I'll be back in an hour or two."

With that she walks away but this time I know she is coming back to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**APOV**

After I meet with Kate, I go to a shop to buy some clothes. I call Christian first to let him know what I'll do, after what happened I don't want him to be too worried, so calling to let him know I'll be home a bit later seemed like the best option. I dial him and he picks up after second ring.

 _Baby? Everything alright?_

"Yeah, I'm fine, I thought I'd just let you know I'll be home a bit later, I'm going to a shop to buy some clothes."

 _But you have a whole wardrobe here, why more clothes?_

"For Kate and my place."

 _Right. I'll see you in a bit._

"Okay. I love you."

 _I love you too. Where are you?_

"The store you took me to three weeks ago. Why?"

 _Okay, I'll be there in a bit._

"You don't need to do that. I'll..." But he already hung up.

Surely, five minutes later, there he was, coming straight to me. He kisses me, takes my hand, and we go to the clothes.

"Hey, uhm... So, I know this isn't the best moment or place... I just... I really..." He stutters.

I look at him. "Christian, just say or ask whatever it is you want."

He takes a deep breath. "Do you want to move in with me."

I look at him to figure out if he's kidding. I would love to but what if he gets enough of me? I never had these insecurities but now I do and they freak me out. I never had to deal with feelings like these. "I would love to."

He sighs in relief before pulling me in for a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you..." He keeps repeating.

I laugh. "Why are you thanking me? You know I would have said yes."

"Yes, I know that but there might have been a chance you said no..."

I cut him off. "Where in the world did you get that crazy idea? Why wouldn't I want to live with the love of my life. You know I would say yes to anything you would ask."

"Anything?" He asks. He says it like he has an idea but doesn't want to share it. So I don't ask.

I nod. "Anything, why do you doubt that?"

"i don't, I just want to be sure, I don't want to scare you off." He says.

I smile at him. "You couldn't scare me off."

He looks at me, sadly. "I did. Didn't I?"

i shake my head at him. "No, I just went away because I thought you didn't feel like you could tell me the truth."

"Baby, I know I can tell you anything, i just... I was worried you'd run away, if I did."

By now I already had a few tops in my hand and a few pair of jeans. I moved to the counter with Christian following. "I wouldn't run away. I've already told you about Niko, right?" The saleswoman says the price and I go to pay but Christian beats me to it. I glare at him and take the bag I get from the woman. "Anyway, he's my best friend and he is a Dominant. My little sister..."

"Freya is older than you." He interrupts.

"Yeah, I know that, I am talking about Ella, my neigbor, we grew up together, she's like a little sister to me, she's a sadist, and I still love her." He takes my hand and pulls me into the car, in wich Taylor was waiting for us. "My points is," I start, just as Taylor pulls into traffic, "I don't care who you are or what you are, I would still love you, I'd be fine with anything, as long as you don't do it to me."

"I would never do things like that to you, ever."

I smile at him. "I know you won't. I trust you. I love you."

"I love you too." He kisses my temple. "Would you say it again?"

"I, Anastasia Steele, love you, Christian Grey."

He groans. "I'll never get enough of those words. Question."

"Answer." I say.

"Short or long engagment?" He asks.

What? Why does he want to know? Is he going to propose? Oh, I hope so. I know we haven't been together very long, but I don't care, I really don't, I love Christian and I know he's the one for me. He probably could've asked me after we made love for the first time and I said yes, because, then and there I knew there would never be anyone else for me, it is him, it has always been him. "Short." I say. "Why?"

"No reason." He says.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "I know there is but I am not going to push."

He smiles at me and kisses me. It doesn't take long for him to pull me on his lap, unlike him, though, I was aware of the company we had, and, although, I loved Taylor, I wasn't going to give him a show. I pull away and Christian groans in frustratin which makes me giggle. "Why did you pull away?"

I nod at Taylor. "Although I love both you and Taylor, I am not going to give him a show because you, my love, want to, I'd do a lot for you but giving your staff a show ain't one of them."

He raised an eyebrow. "You love Taylor?" He asks.

I nod. "Oh, yeah, as an uncle." I turn to look at Taylor and see the faintest smile on his lips. "You know you can smile right?" I ask. He just nods once. "Right," I turn to look at Christian again, "so, when do you want me to move in?"

"As soon as possible." He says.

I smile at him. "How about this? We go to my place tomorrow, get some stuff there and than go back to yours? It's not like I don't practically live with you anyway, and I just need a few pictures, I have clothes at yours, so, I would actually already be living with you. How does that sound?"

"Like heaven." He says before pulling me in for a kiss.

He was right... It did feel like heaven.

* * *

 **I totally forgot to say, there is a pinboard for this. There's a link to my Pinterest on my bio, and the board is already up, so go check it out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello,**

 **Thank you for every review/follow/favorite.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **CPOV**

Ana, living with me. I can't believe it. I feel like I am on cloud nine. What has she done to me? This has never happened to me. But then again, nothing that has happened to me since I met Ana ever happened to me.

But that all changed when she left me.

I swear to God, when I find out who opened that door, I will make sure he/she will live in hell. There own personal hell. I will find out, and I will stop at nothing. I am a man of my word, and I will make sure I keep my word on this one.

We arrive home and make sweet, passionate love for two hours. I love the woman, and I will make damn sure she knows. I will let someone come over with engagement rings to the office monday, which is just two days from now. I won't ask her right away, but I will ask her when we're both ready. I know I am, but I am not sure she is. But the time will come soon, I can feel it. I love her and want to make sure everyone knows. I will make sure everyone knows.

I am watching her sleep for a few minutes before sleeping myself.

I wake up to feeling kisses on my face, I open my eyes and see the most beautiful sight.

"Well, hello, gorgeous." I say.

Ana looks at me. "Hello, to you too, handsome, is there food, I am hungry."

I nod. "In the fridge, let's go."

I put on some pants, noticing it's already nine thirty, and Ana puts on my shirt before making our way to the kitchen. We eat in silence before going to the couch. I sit down but she goes to the piano.

"Would you play for me?" I ask.

She looks at me, smiles and nods. "Anything for you."

I smile at that. It won't be long at all. She starts playing and it is lovely, I don't recognise it at first, but I do remember it. I don't know if she did it conciously, but she started singing with it.

 _It's been a long day, without you my friend_  
 _And i'll tell you all about it when i see you again_  
 _We've come a long way, from where we began_  
 _Oh, i'll tell you all about it when i see you again When i see you again_

After that she hums and then she sings that two more times and another part.

 _So let the light guide your way.. Yeah_  
 _Hold every memory as you go_  
 _And every road you take, will always lead you HOME HOME..._

She stops and looks at me.

"Baby, that is lovely, isn't that See you again?"

She nods. "Yeah, Cam and I always used to sing it. It was the first thing that came to mind. I love it."

"I do too. I love your version way better, though."

She laughs at that, and I still think it is the best sound I've ever heard. Ever. I love that I can make her laugh. "I believe you would. Do you have the movies?"

"The Fast and Furious movies?" I ask. She nods. I think. "I think I do, let's check." I take her hand, and yes, she finds them, while I looked past them. "You want to watch them?" She nods.

"I haven't seen these in ages." She says. I take her hand and go to my room with her, I take my laptop and settle with her next to me.

We don't even make it far before drifting into a sleep again.

I wake up in the morning with Ana in my arms and my laptop on the nightstand, she has changed, so maybe she put it there, but I don't remember waking up, and I always do when I feel emptiness, since Ana has slept with me.

She is fast asleep, and is as beautiful as ever.

"Stop staring." She says.

"How do you always know I'm looking?"

"I sense it." She says, as if it's the most logical thing in the world. I smile at her.

"Of course you do."

We eat the breakfast Gail made us, which is amazing, like always, and than go back to the room, to dress.

I put on some jeans and a button up. I look plain but Ana... she looks amazing.

She is wearing a beautiful dress, with a longer back than front. She is wearing a bracelet, a ring and earrings and nude heels. She looks like an angel. My personal angel.

She smiles at me. "Ready?"

I nod and take her hand, lead her to the elevator and then the car, in which Taylor is waiting. We drive to the house and see no one is home.

"She's at work." She says.

Talking about that, would she still be CEO of SIP? I mean, I know it's the least of her, and mine, worries, but would she still do it? I'll ask her later, after she's moved in with me.

Ana and I go in, leaving Taylor in the car and go to her room. She grabs a few things, pushing me on the bed, on which I make myself comfortable, and watch her pack a few stuff up.

She packs a bunch of photos, some notes, books, although, I have a whole library, she takes some drawings, and posters. I look at the drawings.

"Who made these?" I ask.

She looks at them. "I did. I do a lot, I take photos, I draw, I make things, I can fix computers, I sing and play instruments, although dancing is so not my thing."

"We've danced, plenty of times." I say. "You seemed fine then." I didn't lie, she really does dance good, perfect even.

"That's because it's with you, I have a good leader then,you make dance better." She says, it makes me smile, she says I make her better. Not at every... "You make me better." She says. Nope, taking that back, she does say I make her better at everything.

"So do you, you make me better. I love you."

"I love you too." She smiles at me, leans down over me and kisses me.

I grab her waist and pull her on the bed with me. We make out and I go for her shirt but she stops me. "Taylor is waiting."

"He can wait a bit longer." I say and she gives in, because after that, we make love.

We pack up quickly and go outside to the car, where Taylor is waiting with a book, which he puts away as he hears us coming out. That guy really thinks of everything.

I pull Ana in and we drive off to OUR apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

**APOV**

I have been living with Christian for a week, and everything was great. Tomorrow, will be our three month anniversary. Geez... Never thought I'd count anything like that. Why do I even count?

Christian had been trying to have 'normal' hours, as normal as it can get for him, I love him for that, always trying to do everything to make me happy. I have been helping him when he works from home.

Next week I'll start at SIP... Now Grey Publishing. I will lead the company from GEH at a floor that is free, a few importnant people will move there too, but the people that can stay there, will stay there. Although, he says not, but I know he will come and check up on me every once in a while and will make sure everyone knows I'm his.

I love him for everything he has done.

I also know there is something else coming up. I just don't know what yet. And I hate it. He has been very secretive about something, he has been missing some lunches with me and his family and I know for a fact there is always a woman with him.

Yes, I know, it sounds wrong, but I love him, and I trust him, he would never cheat on me. Ever. Just like I would never cheat on him.

It's evening and I am helping Gail cook dinner. She wasn't very fond of the idea. I know she is in on the secret too. Mia is as well, and Grace, I think, I don't know. I want to know too, but if Christian doesn't want to share yet, I am not going to push, because he will share with me. He always does.

I help Gail put it out and decide to wait for Christian to eat.

 _Hey, baby. -C_

I smile at the text. Even after this time he always calls me baby. _Hey, Handsome, how are you? -A_

I wait for response, but don't have to wait long, because ever since our break, he texts me back as soon as possible.

 _I am great, and on my way, I'll be there soon. -C_

 _Wear something nice, I'm taking you out. -C_

 _Out? Gail and I have cooked dinner. -A_

 _I'm sorry, but it's really importnant. We'll eat that delicious meal tomorrow or tonight, but wear a dress, one for me. Please? -C_

 _You know I can't resist you. -A_

I put my phone away and go to my closet. I look through the dresses and find one. I pick a cream dress with nude shoes and a cream bag. I put my hair up and go to the foyer, where Christian just comes out of the elevator. As always he looks amazingly handsome in his suit. He smiles at me, puts his hand out for me to take and leads me to the elevator.

We get out of the elevator and he goes to the car with me.

He drove me to my house but didn't take me in the house, instead he took me around it and into the woods, I know he is taking me to the meadow.

"Why are you taking me there?"

"Where?" He asks innocently.

"You know where, the meadow." I say.

"That obvious?" He asks.

"Kinda. But I don't mind, you know I hate surprises." I say.

"That you do." He says. I know he is remembering the first time he got me a surprise, a car to be exact, we did argue, but we also made love, sweet, passionate love.

I smile at him. "Well, you shouldn't have given me a car."

"I am going to give you something way better now." He took my hand again and pulled me to m... our meadow.

Once there he goes to our spot and drops to his knee. "My sweetest, most loving Anastasia... I never thought I could be happy with someone, let alone love someone. But with you, every doubt I ever had, it went away. Because you are my life. I have loved you since you came into my life, I love you right now, and I will love you forever, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He takes out a box with a beautiful ring in it.

I put a hand to my mouth to cover my gasp. I wished he would do it, and he did. I look at him, in disbelief, does he really want to marry me? "Yes..." I nod. "Yes, a thousand time yes."

He comes up with a smile, pulls me off my feet and swirls me around while kissing me. "I love you." He whispers against my lips.

I kiss him again. "I love you too. I will always love you."

"Always. As my wife." He puts the ring on my finger while saying so.

"Ms. Grey. Has a nice ring doesn't it?"

"Like it was destined to be."

"Like it was faith." I say, nodding.

"You have just made me extremely happy, Ms. Grey."

"Future Ms. Grey. But I wouldn't mind being it tomorrow." I say.

"We could go to Vegas."

"No, thanks, I'll pass that one up, although I would love to."

"Then why not?"

"A. your parents would kill me, B. Mine would kill both you and me, C. I want to marry you in a place that means something to us, not some chapell."

"Good points. Come on, lets go home."

I grin. "Let's go home." I agree.

He rolls his eyes. "Not for that. For dinner, maybe then, I'll think about your fantasies."

"Oh, so you before me, huh?"

"Never."

"I know." I kiss him softly on his lips and smile. "That's one of the many reasons I love you."

"Can I know another one?" He asks.

"For listening to me when we met, and not just eye me. For not judging me. For making me feel wanted and loved. For trusting me, no matter what. For caring for me, no matter what. And another thousand reasons."

"A thousand, huh?" He asks.

"You know what I mean." I say.

We are at the car and get in. "Yes, I do, I know, because I have the same with you."

We arrive at home, pretty quickly, due to almost no traffic. We go up and our first stop is the kitchen, because, we are really hungry. Like, really, really, hungry. I heat our meals again and we eat them with some noises of Christian.

"Good God, baby, this is amazing."

I smile. "Don't only say it to me, I only helped Gail."

"Mhm." He nods. "I'll make sure to pass it up."

"Hey, how about we have a family dinner, with both our parents, in a few days, where we'll break the news?"

"How does a few weeks sound?"

"Uh-uh, I want to marry in a few weeks, not break the news, I want to marry, in a month, or two, if it is okay with our schedules, of course."

"We'll make sure of it... you know when I asked if you wanted a short or long engagement, and you said short, I thought three months, the least." he says.

I shrug. "If that is what you want, I don't want you to do anything you don't like."

"No, I don't want it, if you allowed me, I would take you to Vegas right now and marry you tomorrow. But you won't. And I resprect that. Come on, let's go to bed." he says to me, taking my hand and leading me to bed.

After one hour of love making, and another of talking, we fall asleep in each others arms.

* * *

 **Thank you for everything.**

 **CPOV is up as well.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for everything, every review/follow/favorite.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **CPOV**

I wake up with Ana in my arms and a grin plastered on my face. She's marrying me. Me. God, I love her. Mrs. Grey. It sounds so nice. Like it is faith, as she said. I look at her hand, more specifically, her finger with her ring.

It's a nice ring with a band made of diamonds leading up to the saphire. It is her ring, that much I knew the moment I saw it.

I let someone from a store Mia recomended come over with rings so I could chose and the moment I saw that ring I knew it was Ana's.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" I hear her ask.

I look down at her and she is looking at her ring. "Not nearly as beautiful as you."

She looks up at me. "Since when did you become so cheesy?"

"I dunno. How late is it?"

She rolls over and looks at the time on the alarm. "It's five. Why?"

"Let's go back to bed." I say, slipping deeper under the cheets and pull her against me, so we're spooning. "I can't wait to make you mine."

"I already am yours, remember? I ever only was yours." she says.

"You know what I mean." I say, tightening my hold over her.

"Yes, I do, I can't wait either." she answers me.

"Come on, let's sleep, we have to get up early."

"Why?"

"I'm not telling, now sleep." I say, kissing the top of her head.

I wake up to Ana gone, out of my arms.

"Ana?" I ask.

I see her head poke out of the bathroom door. "Hey, sorry, you just seemed so peaceful, I couldn't wake you up."

I smile at her. "Always so thoughtful."

She smiles back at me and winks before disappearing again. She comes out, looking amazing. She is wearing ripped jeans, with a black top and has a black little jacket over her arm, she is wearing Nike sneakers and has feather earrings on, but her ring is on a necklace around her neck.

She sees me looking at it. "I'm afraid I'd lose it if I don't wear it around my neck, it's a bit too big."

"We'll get it fixed, today." I say.

She smiles at me. "Eager, much?"

"Oh, yeah, you know my offer still stands." I say.

I get why she won't go to Vegas, but that doesn't mean that I won't try.

"You know, maybe, I'll take you up on your offer, if our families don't take it well, although I doubt your family won't."

"What about yours?"

"Cam probably will love the idea, so will Mary, Esmé I think will not, she has standards and that kind of things, Ray will have to get used to it, he just wants to protect me."

"Because you're his little girl, huh?"

"Yes, because I'm his little girl. My dad and I, we have a bond, that he doesn't have with his other children. I am the only one he is so close with." She smiles sadly. "I am very lucky with him."

"What is it?"

"Nothing to worry about, come on. Get ready." She says, before disappearing to the kitchen.

I get ready and join Ana and Gail in the kitchen.

"It's a very lovely ring, Ana." I hear Gail say before I enter the kitchen.

"Thank you, Gail, I love it, too."

"Isn't it your birthstone? A saphire?" I hear Gail ask.

It is, I knew that much. I also knew it when I chose the ring, it was one of the reasons I picked it, because I knew she would love it.

"It is, I don't know if he did, but yeah, it is. I have another ring with my birthstone in it, it was my grandmothers wedding ring, Freya should have it, but Grandma Steele didn't like Freya that much, I was always her favorite, along with Cam, so, I think two days before she died, she gave me the ring and told me not to give it to anyone else, except my own daughter."

I smile at that. I walk in and sit down at the breakfast bar. "But Freya does know now, doesn't she?"

"Yes, and she still hates me for it, haven't you noticed? I am only good enough for her for Avery, when she doesn't want to take care of her, I am her favorite sister, not that I care, I love Avery, and every excuse is good enough to spend time with her."

Gail leaves and I turn my attention to Ana. "So you want your own children?"

"Yes, as soon as possible, but I want us both to be ready, I don't want to force you into anything." She sais.

I know she wouldn't but I am still freaking out. I mean, I want children, if that's what she wants, but I never thought she would want them so soon, not that I mind, but what if I'm not good enough a father? What if I don't live up to her expectations? What if I don't live up to the child's expectations...

"Hey, hey, don't worry, I can wait, don't worry, I don't want to do anything you're not ready for." She says, putting her hands on my cheeks, making me look at her.

"I know, but what if I'm not good enough?" I ask.

"Good enough with what?" she asks.

"Being a father?"

"Christian, you'll be a great father." she says.

"How do you know that?" I ask her. She seems pretty sure.

She smiles her special half smile so I know it's going to be good. "Because I'll be there to kick your ass if you ain't*."

"Is that so?" I ask.

She nods. "Oh yeah, I'll totally do that."

"Eat, we got to go."

"I already ate. Here." She puts a plate in front of me and points at it. "Eat. I'll be back in a sec."

And with that she leaves, back to the room.

She does indeed come back soon, she isn't even gone for two minutes before she returns with a little purse. She passes by me, giving me a kiss on the top of my head and goes to the apartment of Taylor and Gail.

By the time I'm finished with my breakfast, she still isn't back, I decide to leave them alone for some time, while I work in my office for a bit.

I am startled by a knock on my door. Ana peeps in. "Hey, don't we have to go?" she asks.

I look at the clock. "Yeah, come on." I stand up, walk to her, grab her hand and walk to the elevator with her. We went to the car and slid in the back and started driving.

I gave Taylor instructions on where to go.

We went to see houses, I am fine by living in Escala, but I do want to build a future, definitely with her, so, Escala isn't the best choice for that.

We went to see a house first that was fine by Ana but not by me, after that we went to see a huge house which was fine on the outside but the inside, not so much, then, there was a house that was lovely at the inside, but ugly at the outside, after that there was a house that I enjoyed but Ana wasn't sure about it, it didn't feel good to her, lastly, we found the perfect house. It was a big house with five bedrooms, three bathrooms, two offices, an outside pool and a veranda, it had a huge garden, and was perfectly safe, it just was perfect, Ana and I agreed on it.

Back in the car I see Ana is tired.

"Hey, baby? You tired?" I ask.

She nods and yawns. "I can't wait to go home, I'll make us dinner, and than I'll go to bed. Okay?"

"Fine, I'll join you."

"No, you don't have to, you work, I'll be fine, if I need you, I'll find you. Don't worry." She puts her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes for the rest of the drive. I look down at her, often, and smile at the being that will be my wife.

My wife, I still can't believe it.

Anastasia Grey. Just perfect.

* * *

*quote from Fast and Furious 6


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you, for every review/follow/favorite! We reached 100 followers! Thank you so much! This means a lot to me!**

 **Enjoy the chapter**!

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **APOV**

I come home from my first day of work, and so far, so good. I have met everyone, and they all seem kind. I can find myself working there. I come to an empty apartment, not even Gail is here.

"Christian?"

I walk through the apartment but find nothing. Ah, well, I was tired anyway and I already ate, so no point in staying up.

I quickly change into my nightgown and get in bed. I read a bit, like I always do if I'm alone, and close my eyes after a while. I sleep dreamless.

I wake up to a feeling of warmth. I open an eye and see Christian smiling at me. "Hey." he whispers. "Did you go to bed without dinner?"

I sit up and shake my head. "No, I ate dinner across SIP, tonight, why are we whispering, Christian?" I whisper back.

He shrugs. "I don't know." He kisses the top of my head and gets out of bed. "Go back to sleep, I'll be here soon."

I nod, and drift back immediately.

I wake up the next morning, by Christian kissing my shoulder. I look over it and smile at him. "Hi, baby, whatcha doing?"

"Waking you up."

"You can wake me up like this anytime." I say, rolling over, on top of him.

After our love making we get up, and get ready. We eat breakfast and go to work. Today though, I'll work from GEH out. Today the first people will switch over to our floor, with me.

It's an uneventful day, ecxept for lunch, where I went to Christian. We ate and started planning our wedding.

We agreed to a small wedding, only family and close friends. We also discussed kids, and agreed to wait until after we're married to work on that. I am fine by that, and I can feel Christian warming up to the idea, unlike yesterday. We agree to have the wedding in the garden of his parents, who, like I suspected, alredy knew of his plan to ask me. They agreed as well and Mia jumped on the occasion to start planning a party, a bachelorette party, which I, of course, declined. I have no need for one. She was disappointed but she'll get over it, or so Christian says. I look dresses up while at work, since I can't start yet, without some files.

I wait for Christian in his office to go home. I sit there, on my phone, talking with my brother, who also knew of Christian's plan, since he helped him, by getting Mom and Dad out of the house.

I know Christian is in a meeting, so I leave him alone, and don't ask anything from Andrea, and I also know it could take a while, seeing as I have been in a few meetings yesterday and today, and while I worked here, with Christian.

I have been sitting in his office for fifteen minutes when he walks in.

"Hey, baby, how are you?"

I stand up and walk over to him. "I am great, how are you, you look tired. Do you have to work anymore?"

"No, I'm done. Come on, let's go home." He takes my hand and leads me to the elevators.

The following days are no different. We share the news with my family, just like I thought, Cam and Mary were supportive, Esmé not so much, but, unlike I thought, Ray was, just like Cam and Mary, very supportive. Just like Mia and Grace, Mary and Cam were on it, for a party, even if it was only to celebrate our relationship, they were more than fine with passing things by with us, for our aproval. That's one of the things I love about them. They really care about out opinion. They won't do anything without our aproval, so Christian and I actually accept, unlike the bachelor/bachelorette party.

The party will be planned by Kate, Mia, Mary and Cam, with some help of Freya, who is extremely happy for us. The wedding though, will be planned by Christian, Grace and I. We've been together twice now, on Wednesday evening, and Friday evening, tonight. She just left and I am happy with everything we've planned so far.

"Vegas wouldn't have takes so many preparations, you know that, right?" Christian asks while putting a glass of wine in front of me.

"Thanks, yeah, I know that." I nod. "But it wouldn't have meant as much, as it does now... that didn't come out right... Let's put it differently. The whole happening, not the outcome of it, because either way, it would be the happiest day of my life, means more to us. Now we're marrying in your parents' yard, which means a lot to you, doesn't it?" he nods. "That's what I thought. I'm going to bed."

"I'll come in a bit."

"Okay." I kiss his cheek and go to bed.

I change quickly and get in bed. I don't wait because I'm very tired, with work and the wedding, it's been hectic, but it's worth every second.

I like my job. I get along great with the people and like what I do. I get assisted great by the people around me, including Cam, who has been helping me a lot since I started at work. During working together I've found out a lot about him, like, he has been together with Mary longer than Christian and I have been together, but only came out after we have.

I got to know some disadvantages of dating the Christian Grey while dating Christian, being, the press, whenever we're out, but now they suspect that we're engaged, they're like fucking flies, they annoy the shit out of me, but being with Christian is worth all of that, and so much more.

But all of that has made me very tired.

So tired, I fell asleep, and I was so deep, I didn't even feel Christian slip in next to me, later that night, something I usually always feel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey,**

 **Thank you so much for every review/follow/favorite.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

 **CPOV**

It is only two more weeks until I can finally call Ana really mine. I mean, she has always been mine, she told me that already, but then she is finally officialy mine, as I will be officialy hers, although she already owns me.

Over the past week, she has proven her love for me, over and over again. The paps have been following her, and published a story about her, every chance they had. Most of them with a big picture of her, and then a picture of the ring. All saying that we were engaged.

Okay, so far so good.

But now, the theories. Some say we are forced to marry by our parents, that we were arranged to be married.

Not so bad, but, not right either.

Then, some are saying, we're just doing it to piss our parents off.

How they came up with that one... I have no idea. It doesn't even make sense.

Lastly, my favorite.

Supposedly, we are getting married, forced by our families, because, she is pregnant.

No, buddy, not pregnant, though, not for the lack of trying.

Then, there was a blog on the net, telling the truth, being, we love each other, and know we're meant to be, so why wait?

I have no idea who wrote it, but the person is a genius. It also said to the paps to shut up, because their theories made no sense. Amen to that.

While I read it, I grow frustrated, Ana laughs with it.

"Why wouldn't I? You got to be honest? It is funny. Come on, why would your or my parents force us to marry? It makes no sense?"

That was the explanation I got every single time.

But I also have a suspicion who opened the door.

Elena.

I don't know for sure, but she doesn't like Ana, and she doesn't hide it, around me anyway. Every time we're around, she always eyes Ana suspiciously. Ana doesn't like her either, but at least she makes effort to be polite, for my sake.

I have been slowly withdrawing from Elena, starting by her bussines, I am no longer a silent partner.

Next, will be our meeting, instead of once a week, they are now once a month, and next month, I don't even want to see her, unless it's absolutely nesecary.

And after that, I hope to cut her out of my life forever.

Ana and I get ready for a dinner at my parents, where Elena, unfortunately will be.

We arrive a bit late, as we were making love because I couldn't keep my hands of her.

She was wearing a nice dress, a red, short dress, short, but not indecent, and golden Louboutins. She just looked lovely. Absolutely gorgeous.

We go staright to the dinner table.

Dinner is great, as always, Mom and Gretchen, cooked something special, yet, very delicious. Almost as delicious as when Ana made it for me a few days ago.

After dinner, right before desert, both Ana and Elena excuse themselves for the bathroom.

When they are gone, sucpiciously long, I hunt Ana down, when I hear Elena and Ana talking.

"...he doesn't do that." I hear Elena say.

I hear Ana speak next. "Yes he does, he loves me! Let go of me."

"You let go of him! You can never be what he needs!"

"What? And you are?"

I hear a sound that sounds awfully familiar to a slap, so I decise it's time to step in.

While I thought it would've been Ana who slapped Elena, it was the other way around.

"What have you done?"

"She can never be what you need, Christian, understand, she couldn't even handle seeing your playroom."

"So it was you! You opened that door! Why?"

"To show you, she can't make you happy."

"She does! I have never been as happy as I am with her!" I step aside. "Go, Elena, I don't want to see you."

"Christian! Don't forget! I taught you everything you know!"

"No, you didn't! You learned me to fuck, without emotions! Nothing else!"

And then, I hear my mother. "What have you done?"

I look behind me and see my mother, watching Elena. If looks could kill, Elena would've been so dead by now.

I go to Ana, who is sitting near the wall and pull her into my embrace. I kiss the top of her head.

On the background I hear Elena and mom speak but I don't hear it, because, I am concentrating on Ana. She smiles at me. She smiles at me, after she heard that! I smile back at her and wink.

"Get out!" I hear my mother say.

I hear the door opening and closing. I turn to my mother.

"How was it?"

"Perfect, I would've bought it!" Ana says, standing up.

Okay, here's the thing, we set it up. Ana never needed to use the bathroom, she just needed to get Elena alone to confirm my sucpisions. Which she did. I told mom and dad everything when we anounced the wedding, including Elena. Mom acted so good, these past few days, pretending to not know anything. Then, Elena needed to do something so I could come in between, which she did, by slapping Ana. Mom was standing next to me, around the corner, where I was listening. She then needed to pretend to find out everything, in that moment.

I'm telling you, if she wasn't a pediatrician, she should've been an actress.

So, actually, pretty much everything was set up.

Childish, but it worked.

My suspicion was confirmed.

Elena opened the door.

* * *

 **Okay, so one of you guys, figured it out, so, congratulations.**

 **After this, it will be day by day again, like you're used to, from me, but I wanted to get this out of the way before getting myself into the wedding.**

 **I hope you like the story and don't forget to review, please.**

 **Bye,**

 **Neve R.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there, because I was late and a lot of you asked to update soon, I thought, let's do that! So here's an early update. I thought I warn you. This story will be shorter than the last. It's already fully written. It will only have 15 chapter plus an epilogue. I am writing the Epilogue now. I can't wait to share the rest with you.**

 **By the way, there will be a sentence Bulgarian and Russian in here, it will be written how you say it, not how you write it. I thought that would be stupid since not all of you can read it, neither can I, but I have friends who helped me with it. I owe them a HUGE thanks for that. They not only helped me out with this chapter but later on there will be Bulgarian as well, so the person who helped me, helped me Big time.**

 **Like always, thanks for every single review/follow/favorite from all of you guys.**

 **Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

 **APOV**

Finally! Everything is done! Everything is taken care of! The wedding is ready!

Don't get me wrong. I love that I am marrying Christian, the love of my life, but the planning, it was excruciating! You have no idea! Neither did I! I mean, I knew it took a lot to arrange a marriage, but that it took this much... I had no idea. I am so happy it is over. Now I can't wait to actually walk down the aisle.

At last, I did change my wedding dress. I mean, it was a lovely one, but, it just didn't feel right anymore, and Grace saw it, so she made me go to the shop again and made look at the other ones, until we found one that screamed me!

It was simple, yet elegant.

It had a tight body with a wide cinderella skirt with lace and a small train.

I absolutely loved it, so did Esmé who came to the last fitting I had. I have one at the end of the week, and then Friday, next week, I can call myself Mrs. Christian Trevelyan Grey.

Wow. Now that it's so close, it seems so much more real. I mean, it always seemed surreal, but now, it's... overwhelming. But I am sure and am not having any doubts. I love Christian and am ready to spend the rest of my life with him.

At work, everything is taken care of by Christian, who has planned our honeymoon, together with Chuck, who just came back. I actually like work. It is very refreshing, but... it isn't what I want. I mean, I love leading the company, but I don't like the editing as much as I thought I would. I haven't talked to Christian about this yet, because he has gone through so much to get me to lead the company. Maybe, if I could just lead the company and not do anything with the editing, then I'd be fine. But then there would have to come an editor to the office, and I most likely would go to Christian's floor, and most likely will I get the office next to him. Yeah, that sounds like a plan, I'll ask him that, that way, I'll still be the CEO, and whatever Christian did won't be for nothing but I just won't do a job I don't like, being editing.

I always thought I'd love it, but, it is very different from what I thought it would be.

I am cooking with Gail, pasta, made with my grandmother's recipe, when Christian comes home, just like when he knows I'm cooking he comes to the kitchen to give me a hello kiss. Just as when I'm working, he comes and gives me a kiss. Or when I'm reading in bed, he comes to the room. Well, he always comes to the room after work to change.

He kisses my temple and smells the air. "This smells amazing what is it?"

"Pasta, my grandmother's recipe, go change, it's almost ready."

"Okay, I'll be in the dining room in a bit."

"Okay."

He goes away to change leaving me and Gail alone.

"You make a great couple." she says.

"Thanks, you know, I really like you and Taylor together, I always see another side of him around you, I like that, it's like you're made for each other."

"The same goes for you and Christian. He has changed a lot since you came in his life."

"Cam says so too, his family as well, I wouldn't know." I put the pasta on the plates. "I didn't know him then." I take the plates, but before heading to the dinner room I turn to Gail, "Gail, enjoy the rest of your evening."

"What?"

"We won't need you anymore tonight, I'll be fine, grab a plate for you and Taylor and enjoy your night, you deserve it."

"Thank you, Ana. Have fun."

"Will do."

I go to the dinner room where Christian is sitting. "It smells delicious."

"I hope you find it tastes the same way, bon apetitte."

"Hey, Ana, you once said you speak a bit Bulgarian."

"No, I speak Bulgarian fluently, and Russian too but Romenian a bit, but what did you want to ask?"

"How do you say it in those languages? Bon apetitte?"

"Ah, wait, in Bulgarian, dobŭr apetit, in Russian, uhm, give me a sec, oh right, ehm, priyatnogo appetita but I don't know in Romenian. Sorry."

"Bulgarian, have you ever been in Bulgaria?"

"No, never. I also don't want to" I shrug. "I find it a very beautiful language, but I have no desire to go to Bulgaria, Venice on the other hand, or London or Paris. You know, those places."

"Ah, I have already been to Paris, but not to Venice, that would be a first for me too."

"You seem to be having a lot of firsts with me."

"That is true, now let's eat, I am hungry."

We dig into our plates and eat. I eat one and a half boards while Christian eats two. God, that man can eat!

After dinner we work together in his study. We talked about my decission to just lead the company instead of editing, and he is fine by it, he would even give the vompany another CEO if I didn't want to do that anymore. I do, but I also want to do some other stuff. Being with Mary made me think about my time as a Social Worker and reminded me there are a lot of chldren out there that need help, that need a place to stay, a Safe Haven. So, I looked up information and wanted to keep it a secret, because I first wanted to run things by by Grace. But, of course, I can't keep things from Christian, I gave him a file, but it was the wrong file. He comes to me with a smile and puts the file on my desk, which he put in the office, and sits down.

"What?" I ask.

"Why? Why keep it a secret?"

"Keep what a secret?"

"You gave me the wrong file, it is the file with your research. For the home, I can help you."

"I know you can. I just wanted to run things by with Grace first, see if she can help me too, and then I wanted to see things through with you."

"Okay, were you going to meet with mom anytime soon?"

"Yes, tomorrow. Why?"

"I'll go with you, I actually find it a very good idea, I want to help you, it is a very good cause."

"Fine. I would love your help."

"Good, but, I do need the right file."

I give him the file and he returns to his desk. He smiles at me and returns to work. Just like I do.

Work.


	12. Chapter 12

**CPOV**

If I thought Ana was loving and caring, and above all that, good, before, I was wrong, I was oh so wrong, Her idea is great.

There are a lot of children that need a place to stay, a place to grow up, a place to be loved. While a lot of children have that, a lot also don't have that privilege, so she wants to open a Save Haven, a place where children can go to, to escape their reality, a place to go to if they need rest and peace. I quite like the idea.

And I love the fact that my mom and Ana are working together.

We are in bed, after the 'meeting' with my mother. We were all for the ideas she gave us. We're first going to get married, though, before going on with this, but we are going to start things up, and by the time we're back from our honeymoon we can get on with everything, and than, in a year from now, the place will be open and children of all ages will be able to come and get rest.

A week, and then, she'll be my wife.

My wife.

Mrs. Christian Grey.

I can't wait. I love her, and I know she is my personal forever. She is my everything. She is my best friend, my lover, my wife and the mother of my children. Well, she will be the last two, pretty soon. I mean, she is going to be my wife in a week, and hopefully, she will have my child in a year, maybe two. We decided to let things just come to us. Whatever happens, happens.

I look down at my fiancée and smile. I put a kiss on the top of her head and let sleep consume me.

I wake up when I feel kisses on my neck. "Ana?"

"Mhm?"

"Whatcha doing?"

"Kissing my handsome fiancée."

I chuckle. "Why?"

"Because I love him. Doesn't he love me?"

I pull her on top of me. "Of course he does." I pull her down to kiss me.

Well, it didn't stay with kissing, because, after an hour of love making, we fell asleep.

The next time I wake up, it's morning, and I am alone in bed, I see a note on the bedstand and take it.

 _Out for a while, to work, to grab some work, I'll be back in a bit.  
_ _Don't forget your first meeting is at three.  
_ _Ana_

Always looking after me. Always.

After a very busy day at work, there is nothing better than to come home where your fiancée is laughing with your mother like I did. Until I found out why she was laughing.

"Really, mom, baby photo's?"

Mom was showing Ana my baby photo's, with the stories of course, which made her laugh.

"Baby, you've seen mine, too, so why complain?"

It's true, I have seen her baby picture's, and they were fucking cute. Of course, she doesn't see any of real baby pictures, but she does see when I first held Mia and stuff like that.

"You were such a sweet child." Ana says after Mom left.

"Yeah, yeah, make fun of me." I say.

"I wasn't, you really were. Hey, what do I need to pack for our honeymoon?"

"Gail is doing that."

"Gail? Why? I can do that, she doesn't need to."

"I asked her to, I just want you to relax for now. When did my Mom come, anyway?"

"Not so long before you came home. I think, half an hour."

"I would've loved to see her longer, I still need to ask her something."

"She asked us over for dinner tomorrow."

"We're going out with Chuck, Cam, Mary and Elliot remember? Reminding me, is Kate coming?"

"No, she has a family dinner, she might come later."

"I'll put her on the list anyway."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit, I'm going in bath."

"What, may I not join you?"

"Any other day, yes, now I want to wash, and we both know that isn't going to happen if you join me."

"True. I'll see you in a bit."

She plants a soft kiss on my mouth before going away.

I am in my office, when she comes in again.

"Christian?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something? You don't have to answer."

"Okay, now you're just scaring me."

"Don't be. You said you didn't leave any permanent marks on your submissives, right?"

"Right."

"How did you do it? I mean, I've whipped too, as you know, and I tried to pull back, but yet, I left Michael permanent marks."

"I don't know how to explain it. I mean, I have left marks, but they fated, you opened flesh, that's what I make out from what you told me, so,of course that left marks, but I never did that, I never hit so hard, that I opened flesh. I mean, I hit, pretty hard, but not that hard." I look at her face. "But that isn't what you wanted to ask, is it? Ask me, baby, I'll answer."

"Why? Why did you do it?"

"Oh, uhm, for the control, most of all. Because I am fucked up. I guess, that has something to do with it, too."

"Christian, you're not fucked up, you're just tainted." She sits on my lap. "We all have our 'scars', you have real ones, to prove it."

"What are yours, baby?"

"Aha, mine, just like I have whipped, I also have been at the receiving end of a whip."

"What?"

"Yeah, I was once living with Ella for a while, and her brother whipped me, twice, until, of course, I was old enough and beat him."

"How old, was old enough?"

"Thirteen. He did it when I was twelve." She must've felt me tense up because she spoke the next words, "Don't worry, he's in jail."

"Why?"

"He is a pedophile."

"What?"

"Yeah, I was lucky, lucky that he only whipped me, because, he did what he did to me, to other children too, but he went further with them, he raped them, he is also the reason I studied Sociology. So I could help people, children, that went through the things I went through, God, the stories I've heard, they're pretty fucked up, I still thank God, every day, that I have a loving family, and that my life is so good."

"I guess, that the job you did, made you look differently at everything?"

"Yeah, it did. But, enough with the heavy, can you believe that in a week from now, we will be standing in your parents garden saying 'I do' to each other?"

"No, but I can't wait."

"Neither can I."

We kiss, and after that, we 'practice' for our wedding night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Because this was so short, I thought, I'd put it with the other two.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **APOV**

Christian and I come home late after the party my brother and the others organized, though, we left early. Ah, well, we all know what happened in the car.

I smile at Christian before going to the bedroom to change and finally go to sleep. I am exhausted.

I wake up as Christian wakes to pick up a call. I think nothing of it, because this isn't the first time he is called out of bed and roll back, and I start to fall back asleep when I feel Christian putting kisses on my neck and than on my shoulder and he keeps going down my back. I open one eye to look at him.

"Hey, what's up?"

"What's up? Seriously? Should there be something 'up' for me to kiss..." I raise a brow at him. "Okay, no, you're right, I need to go to New York until tomorrow. Maybe you'd like to come with me?"

"To New York?" He nods. "Until tomorrow?" He nods again. "Christian, we're marrying the day after tomorrow, I can't go with you, someone has to see if everything is going okay. You go without me, there will be other times I can go with you."

"You sure, I can stay, you know, I'll just send Ros."

"Look, as tempting as that sounds, I get that this is work and if you will be back tomorrow, I'll be fine with it."

"I promise to be back on time."

"Good. Go eat, I'll get ready and pack a bag for you. Go."

He leaves and I get up. I only see now he's alread fully dressed to go to work. When has he done that? I quickly change into a white dress with white heels and a necklace Christian gave me but I've never worn before.

I quickly pack a bag for him with the essentials. I give the bag to Taylor who's waiting outside the door because Christian has to leave earlier than expected.

I give him a quick kiss before watching him go.

Guess I'll spend two days alone instead of one.

Great!

* * *

 **CPOV**

I got called this morning to go to New York for some bussines and I would be back by tomorrow, Ros promised.

This trip was useless. Why Ros couldn't come alone is beyond me but here I am waisting my time in NY while I could me spening some quality time with my fiancé who would actually make the time I spend with her worth it, she wouldn't throw it away like these idiots.

I can't wait to be with her again, but I have to wait until the marriage because Mom and Esmé were very persistent on the traditions, meaning, I can't be with her the night before the wedding. I hate this tradition. I really do. I want to spend the night before the wedding just like every night afterwards, together, not apart. Ana hates it too, but she can't deny my mother anything, as can't I.

I am glad when I am on my way to Seattle again. Maybe I can see Ana for just a bit. I really hope I can. I want to see her again, hold her, after this last night without her, I really miss her. I really do. I never thought I'd be able to do such things as miss anyone or even love someone, but I do, I do both, and I would give up my own life for Ana if it ever came to that. It sounds extreme but that's how much I love her.

I didn't get to hold her but I did call with her and I fell asleep to her voice, something that is way better than nothing.

* * *

 **I know this is very short, I just didn't have anymore inspiration for this chapter, but, don't worry, next chapter will be the beginning of their wedding.**


	14. Chapter 14

**APOV**

I wake up in pure bliss. Today is the day! Today is the day I marry the love of my life! I can't wait to say _I do_ to him. To let him know I'll do anything for him. But, above all, I can't wait to see him again and hold him. I don't think I can wait until the ceremony starts. I will find a way to see him again.

While I am at the house that Kate and I bought, Christian is at our apartment. Since I have that knowledge, and I really want to see him after two nights, I really have to fight the urge to go over and see him, feel him, kiss him, make love to him, make sure he's okay. And it's damn hard not to do so.

I am getting ready for the next few hours, because the people from the spa will be here soon, but I don't want to walk around in my pajamas, so I quickly put something on. I am just putting on my shirt when my phone buzzes. I see the name Christian and rush to my phone, almost tripping. I quickly pick up the phone.

"Hey."  
 _"Hey, sorry, I just had to hear you again."  
_ "No need to worry, I had to, too, what are you doing?"  
 _"Reading, you?"  
_ "Getting ready."  
 _"You're already in your wedding gown?"  
_ "Ha! No, just a pair of jeans, a white shirt and a baseball jacket, because it's cold, and I might go to the coffee shop across GEH."  
 _"Funny, I wanted to go too, when are you going? We wouldn't want to bump into each other, now, would we?"_

I go downstairs and grab my keys, leaving a note for Kate, in case she comes back.

"I am leaving now."

I go out the door and to my car.

 _"See you later, love."_

And he hangs up. This is the first time he's called me love. Love. LOVE! He's called me baby, true, but, Love, never. And I can't get enough of it. Love.

I am still so hung up on the fact that he called me love that I didn't notice him coming in the coffee shop. It took him to come over to me and wave a hand in front of my face before I responded. I jerk up.

"Sorry." I say. "Deep in thought.

"I noticed." He responds. "What are you thinking about? You're not having second thoughts about today, are you?"

"No, not at all, I haven't been sure about a lot of things, but I am sure of this. Are you?"

"Having second thoughts?" Stefan comes with a coffee and two muffins. The coffee is for Christian and one of the muffins is for me, the other for Christian. I nod at Christian as Stefan leaves. "No, not at all, just like you is this one of the only things I am sure of. But what were you thinking of?"

"You called me love." I say.

He shrugs. "It's the truth. You are my love."

"And you are mine." I say, leaning over the table to kiss him softly on the lips. I moan. "This has been way too long."

"It has, it is taking me everything not to take you right now."

"I might have twenty minutes, so, maybe, we can go..."

I don't have time to finish as Christian is already pulling me out of the shop. I wave by at Stefan and he nods at me, smiling. I follow Christian to his car no idea where we're going.

"Our place, the house? We can go there, it's two minutes from here, if you drive like me, we have fifteen minutes."

He pulls up to the house, takes the keys I didn't even know we had and let Christian lead me to the master bedroom where we fucked. I mean, making love with Christian is great, but, right now, there is no time for that. After fifteen minutes we get dressed again and we leave.

When I get to the house, no one is there. I pick up the note I left for Kate and go up to the room that was once mine. I grab my headphones and put them in, blocking the world out, relaxing.

Apparently, I relaxed too much, because I was woken two hours after that by Kate and Freya. Great, let the fun begin.

They first made me eat, which was fine by me, since I didn't get to eat the muffin Stef gave me, and I am in desperate need for a coffee. Mary being the angel she is made me the best coffee ever. Not even Stef can make coffee like that, and that means a lot, since Stef makes great coffee, but Mary's coffee sends you to heaven and back.

After that they let the people from the spa in, who begin to work immediately. They first set up a room to work in. I must admit, they are fast workers. They first take care of me. They start with my body, which I absolutely hate, luckily, it was a woman that did it, I think she sensed that I didn't feel comfortable with the idea of a guy handling me, so she took it upon herself to do it. We chatted and laughed and after an hour she was done with my body and called another girl in that worked on my hair, which she put in an amazing updo in a record time. The girl that took care of my body also takes care of my facial make up, and god, is she a miracle worker. She puts more make up on me than I ever would have but I still looked like me. When Grace first saw me I thought she'd cry, which she did, just not in front of me.

Elzabeth, the girl that did my make up and body also helps me in my dress. This wasn't that bad. I mean, I didn't enjoy it that much, but it wasn't pure torture either.

After three hours in total, I am ready. I am ready to go and see the love of my life.

I am ready to become his, until death do us part.


	15. Chapter 15

**APOV (the whole wedding is APOV)**

Here I am, in the house of the Grey's. Ready to go and become my love's wife. I am ready for him to become my husband.

I am a nervous wreck when Ray comes to see me. He stops in the door opening.

"Moeto malko momiche, izglezhdash prekrasno!" My father says in Bulgarian. He is the one who thaught me it after I heard him speak it a few times.  
(My little girl, you look lovely!)

I smile at my dad. "Blagodarya to, tatko." I smile at him and pull his tie straight. "Izglezhdash neveroyatno sebe si."  
(Thank you, Daddy. - You look amazing yourself.)

"My little girl, so grown up. You're getting married!" He says.

I laugh. "Yeah, dad, I know, I am the one shaking here, you don't have to remind me."

"You have nothing to be afraid of, he's already standing there, and there is no one else I imagine better for you, than him. He's just as nervous as you."

"I can't wait to go there."

And all of the sudden the music that was playing changes to my que to get ready.

"I think you should have said that earlier."

I laugh at him as I take his arm. "I think so too."

We go to our spot and the music changes again. "Dad?" I say before we go to the altar.

"I know, malkoto mi momichentse, I know."  
(My little girl)

How he does it, I have no idea, but he knows what I was about to say, and I know he will never let me fall. I smile at him, and look forward, everyone stands up and we start to go to the altar. I see Christian standing there with a big smile on his face. My father takes me all the way to Christian and puts my hand in his.

My father whispers something to Christian which he only nods to.

And so the ceremony begins. I follow and speak when I have to. Finally I have to give my vow.

"I take you to be my partner for life, I promise above all else to live in truth with you, and to communicate fully and fearlessly, I give you my hand and my heart. As a sanctuary of warmth and peace and pledge my love, devotion, faith and honor, as I join my life to yours."

Christian repeats it and we are pronounced husband and wife.

"You may kiss the bride."

He then pulls me in, dips me down and kisses me. I smile against his lips. He pulls back, and smiles at me.

"Finally mine, wife."

"And you are finally mine, husband."

He kisses me again and we make our way to the house again. He pulls me to his childhood room where m dress is for the reception. Through the whole process there was a photographer, even when I was getting ready. Fortunately I knew the girl who was taking the pictures, I didn't know Tess would do it, but it's good she's here, I made her call Jase because I totally forgot to invite him. Now I have my best friend here. I just wish Danny could have been here too, but I know that he's happy for me.

Christian pushes me against the door and kisses me again. As much as I would love to go where we both want to, we can't. There isn't enough time, so I pull back.

"Baby, as much as I'd love to go further, we can't."

"You're right." He says. "There isn't enough time."

"I have to change, I'll be back out in a bit." With that I disappear into the bathroom.

I call Christian into the bathroom to help me get out of the dress, and after a kiss on my shoulder, he leaves, back to his room, where I see him sitting on his bed. I smile and close the door, which he forgot to close. I quickly put on my other dress. Not my choice to wear two dresses but both Kate and Mia insisted on it, saying that the long dress wouldn't be very comfortable to dance in, while I think they just wanted to spent extra money, something I refuse to do, okay, yes, you only marry once, hopefully, but that doesn't mean you have to go overboard with the money. Especially if the money isn't yours. Like this case. Where it was Ray's and Carrick's money. I really didn't feel comfortable spending Carrick's money. Okay, Ray's money, I grew up spending his money, but Carrick, although we love each other, which we do, but it just didn't feel right.

We return to the reception, which is also outside. We mingle with our guests first before we go to the dancefloor for our opening dance. I chose a song that isn't that known, but, it is a song I love and grew up with. I had a friend that came from Belgium once, and there was this song, it is absolutely amazing, it is in Dutch and my friend explained what it meant and it was an absolute amazing song, I asked her, when we were planning if there was an English version, and there was, the English was actually the original. It is from someone from the Netherlands, This is the Moment from Rene Froger.

We do our opening dance and after that we just dance with the others, but a lot with each other. I dance with Ray, Carrick, Jase and Cam. A lot with Cam. He practically claimed me through the whole evening, except for when Christian came, than he gladly gave me away.

Finally we go to the car to go to the jet that will lead us to our destination. To our Honeymoon. It may only be three weeks, something Christian took care of. Before going to the car I change again, into a more normal dress. It is a purple one shoulder dress, paired with black high heels.

Christian leads me to the jet and off we go, to the beginning of our always.

* * *

 **This was the last chapter of the story, there will be an Epilogue, it will be the honeymoon.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the story, and the Epilogue will come soon, tomorrow, maybe later today.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue**

 **CPOV**

The honeymoon has been amazing. First we went to Spain, Madrid for three days, then to Portugal, Lissabon for two and we also saw Belgium, Germany and France. Now, we are staying in England. We went to all the places Ana wanted to see.

The British Library, she found it fascinating. All the stuff there was the find there. I'll admit, it was huge, but it wasn't as spectacular for me as for Ana, because we don't share the same love for books. I mean, I don't mind to read a book, but, the amount of books she reads... I don't get how she does it.

We went to see the British Museum as well. That I found more fascinating than she did.

We went to see a lot of things revolving Henry VIII, she loves it, she loves the Tudors, she actually makes me watch it with her... okay, she doesn't make me, but she does watch it whenever I am around, that is probably because those are the only times it on television.

We went to see the Tower of London. Ah, yes, she knew the whole story of the death of Anne Boleyn, she could even quote her last words when we were there. It was amazing.

We went to Westminster Abbey, because we both wanted to go and see it. And of course, West Minster Hall.

Something Ana was very excited about was Hampton Court Palace. She loved it there, while I didn't actually wanted to go, I did enjoy it, it wasn't as lame as I thought it would be.

We saw a lot of other things too, like, Oxford University, Bodleian Library, University Church of St. Mary the Virgin, Museum of Oxford and Museum of the History of Science, more my thing, University parks we even went to. But the nights... The nights we spent in our hotel room

Ironically, the Henry VIII hotel. Ana freaked out when she found that out. That woman does like Henry VIII.

We went to see other things too like Buckingham Palace and other things in downtown London.

We absolutely love it here, but neither of us can wait to go home. We miss our families as well. Esmé got sick. Nothing too big, but Ana was still worried, she checked with her every day. Esmé got crazy of it, and told me to take away her phone so she could enjoy her honeymoon. I gladly did just that. I love Ana, and I love how she is worried about the smallest things sometimes, especially if her family is involved, but she wasn't enjoying her time anymore. It drove both me and Esmé crazy. But she did make up for it at night.

A yes, the nights. They're magical. We fall asleep in each others arms after wearing each other out. Every single night. But, we were well rested. I do need to say that.

I really did enjoy my honeymoon, and excpet for the day Esmé was sick and Ana was worrying, she did too.

Now, all we have left to do is live our married life.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the Epilogue! I know it isn't that long, but, it felt right like this to me, instead of some long chapter, which I've written about a dozen times.**

 **See you next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! It has been such a long time for some of you guys since you heard of me. I know, almost too long.**  
 **Anyway, I have great news, or I think it's great news anyway.**  
 **Next to my Fifty shades in High School fanfic, I am also going to be re-writing this fic, with it's sequel, and who knows, I might also write a continiouation of that. So that's something to look out to, maybe.**  
 **It won't be for tomorrow but it will be soon, so you can look out for that.**  
 **See you then. Bye!**

 **R. Neve**


	18. HELLO

Okay, so on the request from several readers, I've created a facebook page that you can like so you will be made aware of any new updates on my stories.

It's named R. Neve if you want to check it out!

Thanks


End file.
